


The Tales of Rian Arcwind

by supersparta333



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersparta333/pseuds/supersparta333
Summary: The story of Rian Arcwind, an explorer in a fantasy world, and the various adventures and mishaps that lead to him having a harem.A collaborative work between myself and a friend, who created the characters and setting.





	1. Arriving in Otrinas

A warm sea breeze blew, shaking the many trees around Otrinas. The wind blew swiftly through the forests and fields, reaching a hill overlooking Otrinas from the south. The green cloak of Rian Arcwind flowed back, away from his body. Letting the wind cool his face, he looked over the small town. It seemed perfectly normal from this distance, the kind of small town found nestled along every coast, wherever safety and commerce seemed possible. Surrounded one three sides by forests, with the sea hugging the east side, the town had a simplistic beauty to it. Sitting on a nearby rock, half buried in the earth, Rian pulled out his journal. He skimmed through the pages, eyeing the many illustrations inside. Memories drifted back into his mind, of the many places he had seen, and the many people he had met. They were all here, sketched and noted in the pages of his journal. Silently, he turned to a blank page and began sketching the town before him. 

"Whatcha doing?" a voice inquired from behind. Glancing back, Rian saw a young woman standing behind him. Carrying a large satchel, she seemed to be heading towards Ortinas. Her lightly tanned skin and somewhat messy shoulder length hair reminded him of many village girls who doubled as farmhand's, though their was a bit of wildness to her aura. She stared at him curiously.

Turning to face her, Rian smiled in return. "I'm just drawing. I'm an explorer, you see, and I keep a record of things I see. I could show you if you'd like." Before he could offer the journal, the girl raised her hand slightly.

"Sorry, I'm actually in a bit of the rush. Tell you what, I'll look at it some other time, promise. If your heading to Otrinas, I can show you around." She offered, reaching out her hand. Rian took it, a bit surprised at how easily the girl seemed to pull him to his feet. "Name's Rosellen, you?"

"Rian Arcwind. You live around here?" 

"I do, but not in town. I live a ways out in a cabin. I prefer the peace and quite out there." 

"I understand. The hustle and bustle is fun, but getting away from it is good every once in a while" Rian nodded in agreement.

"Well....the forest isn't ALWAYS peaceful..." Rosellen trailed off in thought.

Before Rian could ask what she meant, Rosellen's seemed to perk up. A smile grew on her face, and she suddenly began sprinting towards the town. Following her path with his eyes, Rian saw the outer stone wall of the village, with a large log gate. Standing guard, allowing passage in and out of the town, was a single individual. Drawing closer, the figure turned slightly, from Rosellen running right at them, to him. He figured it was just his imagination, but for a moment he felt like they locked eyes with him. Rosellen began excitedly talking to the figure, who directed their attention back to the young girl. As the figure's features came into view, Rian grew a bit intrigued. Long brown hair, pulled into a side braid, framed the pale and delicate features of another young woman. Sword at her hip, she glanced away from Rosellen and started at Rian as he approached. Wearing leather armor, with chain mail layered over top, she was the only guard in site. "Who's your friend?" she asked Rosellen, motioning to the stranger approaching the town. 

"His name's Rian. Says he's an explorer. Seems nice. Anyway, like i was saying, i found those herbs i was talking about, now all i gotta do is-"

"One second Rose. We'll discuss this in a moment, when i get off duty, okay." Rose nodded in response. "Hello. Mind if i ask your name?" She called out to the young man entering the village. 

"Rian Arcwind. I'd like to stay around for a few days, if that's alright. This is kinda a resting stop between here and where I'm going." Rian explained. Sophia nodded, but Rian noticed that her eyes lingered on him for a few moments. A pair of men approached, wearing armor and wielding spears. 

"Those guys coming to take over for you?" Rosellen asked Sophia. Sophia hardly had the chance to nod before Rosellen grabbed her wrist and began pulling her away. Turning back to Rian, she shouted that he should go wait at the local tavern, and that they'd join him as soon as they could for a tour of the town. Looking around, Rian found what one might expect for a fairly independent town on the coast. Inns, stores, a blacksmith, various out door markets for whatever was caught from the sea. He noticed a large statue that seemed to double as a fountain, but no water ran through it at the moment. Finally, he found a building marked 'Sweet Berry Tavern'. 

Entering, he found the tavern empty. This was not too terribly surprising, seeing it was only the early afternoon. The barkeeper greeted him, and took his order. A simple drink, not too strong, something to help relax after spending all day walking. "Business been good?" Rian inquires, examining his reflection in the glass. A shave was in order, and a haircut if he didn't start tying it back. 

"It's been a bit slow, but Rosellen tends to make up for it. She's practically bottomless, as long as you give her something sweet to drink." The barkeeper chuckled. 

"Yeah, she seems like a wild one. Her and that Sophia girl seem to get along really well."

"Yep. They're practically inseparable. You wouldn't think they'd get along so well, with Rosellen being a rowdy hoodlum and Sophia being the closest thing to a knight around here."

"Any other interesting people around? I like meeting people, the more unique the better."

"Well, if you want unique, their's nobody else like Sirena. She's a dancer, usually performs in the morning out near the fountain. Not sure where she goes for the rest of the day though."

"I've meet several dancers before. But each one's charming in a slightly different way." Two men chuckle for a moment before the door bursts open. Rosellen walked into the bar, Sophia in tow. 

"The usual, and a water for Soph. She just got done with guard duty, and she's parched!" Rosellen insisted, despite Sophia's insistence that she was fine. Sitting at the bar next to Rian, Rosellen began downing her drink. Looking over at the two girls, Rian noticed a pendant hanging off of Sophia's wrist. It was a crest, symbolizing someone's status as a knight. While female knights were not unheard of, they were few and far between, and he had never heard of one so young. If he had to wager, Sophia and Rose were both in their late teen's 20 at the most. 

"Where in the world did you get that?" He gestured. Sophia glanced down at where he motioned, and rubbed her fingers of the metal symbol.

"A few years ago, a knight visited the town on a journey. Long story short, we had a duel, and I ended up impressing him enough that he gave it to me and said i could call myself a knight. I've never had the ceremony or anything done."

"Really. You're that good? This i gotta see. How about we spar?"

"I'm...not really sure that's a good idea..."

Rosellen threw her arm around Sophia. She'd already finished her second drink. "C'mon! It will be fun. You can try fighting the new guy. I'm sure he's seen some cool fighting moves." Before Sophia could protest, Rosellen had begun dragging her out of the bar. "Follow us, new guy!" She called back. Chuckling to himself, followed behind them.

Out in a cleared field, Rian and Sophia stood with their swords drawn. Rian's sword was a shortsword, plane and undecorated, with a bit of wear showing in the blade. Sophia's sword was longer, thinner, more of a refined blade, made for piercing and slashing. Rosellen stood off to the side on a rock. "On your marks...get set...go!" Rian rushed forward, hoping to overcome his shorter reach by getting in close. Sophia cocked her arm, ready to thrust. Rian back pedaled a bit, slowly circling Sophia. Sophia kept her stance, ready to thrust as soon as Rian entered her range. Rian suddenly drew a small throwing dagger hidden on his waist, throwing it off to the left of Sophia. Her eyes and arms darted slightly to the side, and Rian took his shot. Bringing his sword around from his right to his left, Sophia parried it away. Before he could recover, he felt metal lightly tap his neck. Sophia's eyes, steely and determined, flashed what looked like sadness for a moment.

"That was awesome Soph!" Rosellen exclaimed, running up to her friend. 

"Are you alright?" Rian questioned, wondering if he had imagined what he had seen.

"It's...fine. I'm just a bit used to winning. Nobodies around that can really keep up with me..." Sophia explained, a bit somber.

"Well, that's not really a bad thing. I know it's kind of sudden, but can I draw you?" 

Sophia's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "Draw?"

"Yeah. I've kept a journal of all the interesting places I've seen and people I've met." He handed her the journal, watching her and Rosellen's eyes scan the page. He say the childlike excitement that most people got when they looked at his journal. Most people didn't get to travel far, so to see the wonders of the world in front of them on a page was almost magical to some. 

"This is awesome Soph! Maybe if he sketches you, you'll become famous!" Rosellen suggested.

"Maybe...just...don't make me look too tall..." Sophia said, seemingly uncomfortable. Something clicked in Rian's head. She was tall, a bit taller then himself. Her skin looked pale, even though she clearly spent a lot of time outdoors. Then he saw her ears. They were slightly pointed on the top. She was a Dray. Or, at least, part Dray. 

"You have Dray in you, don't you?" Rian asked straightforwardly. Rosellen reassuringly rested her hand on Sophia's shoulder. 

"Yes...A little. I got it from my father. I think he was full blooded, but i don't know."

It made sense now. Dray were descendants of the children between humans and the dragons that made the world. While nobody had seen a dragon or the child between a dragon and a human, a Draikon, in centuries, the Dray could be found in small pockets in the world. They were practically born for archery, but overall were known as amazing fighters. 

"Well, that explains your giftedness with a sword. Your practically born for this kinda stuff. Where is your father now?"

"Gone...I don't know where..."

"Oh...I see...I'm sorry."

"Not your fault..." Sophia silently walked off. Rosellen nodded apologetically towards Rian, and followed her. Rian sat alone in the field for a while, sketching Sophia as best he could from memory. He wanted to draw her looking strong and determined, but he couldn't get the eyes quite right. A bit of sadness shone through them.

Returning to the town, Rian found the Dragon's Belly Inn. It had been recommended to him by Rosellen on the way to the field, and it seemed cozy enough. After taking a short bath, he sat in the room, slowly shaving and trimming his face. After checking all of his equipment, he settled down to sleep. Suddenly, he was jolted awake by a noise. Something had hit the wall between him and the other room. Disregarding it, he tried to fall asleep once again, before another bang occurred. And another. And Another. It became rhythmic, slowly getting faster and faster. Frustrated, Rian sits up and gets dressed. Leaving his room, he walks to the neighboring room. Just as he's about to knock, he hears a strange sound. It sounded like a man groaning. Checking the door, and finding it unlocked, he slowly entered.

The room was dark, the only light coming in was the moonlight through the window. However, he could see seated on the bed, two figures. Embraced. Rubbing and licking each other. Softly gasping and moaning in response to each others touches. Two girls. Long black hair, pale skin. Completely naked, every inch of their skin exposed. Entranced, Rian steps towards them. They turn, staring at him with eyes that shined in the moonlight. They stared at him, an odd smile on their faces. They reached out their arms, pulling him onto the bed. "I hope you don't mind me...interrupting?" Rian smirked. This wasn't his first time he'd walked in on a girl naked. Not that he had ever encountered ones so willing to let him join in. 

"Oh, we don't mind, do we Nova?" one asked.

"Not at all, Lina." The other responded. They looked the same. Twins perhaps? Such thoughts were quickly leaving Rian's mind, being replaced with more interesting thoughts and ideas. 

"In that case, why don't we get to know each other better?" He proposed, slowly stroking the leg of each twin. 

"Oh, i like this one..." Lina says, as she leans in. Rian feels her tongue slowly glide across the skin of his neck, as the girls hands begin shedding layers of cloths off of him.

"He does seem like he'll keep us entertained, at least for a little while..." Nova responds, trailing her tongue over the lean muscles of Rian's stomach and torso.

Moving his hands up to their waists, Rian takes a hold of each of their rears and pulls them close. "Looks like you two are ready to play..."

**End of Chapter 1**

**Hey guys and gals! Sorry this seems a bit cut off, but I wanted to kind of separate the story and the sex stuff. The 2nd chapter will be the sex stuff, and hopefully I will be able to get that out fairly soon. This is my first erotic story, and my first story on this website. If you have any constructive criticism or tips, either in the writing or in how to better use this site, please let me know! Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it! **


	2. A Fateful Threesome

With almost crazed speed, Nova grabbed Rian's face and pressed her lips onto his. Returning the favor, Rian slid his tongue into her mouth. Her mouth tasted sweet, and her tongue wrestled for control. Lina stayed off to the side, though Rian felt her pressing her breasts against his arm. She leaned forward, slowly dragging her tongue across his neck. Nova shifted off of Rian's leg, straddling him. She rolled her hips, slowly and deliberately. Her moist lips slid along his length, sending a shiver up Rian's spine. Her violet eyes looked down at him, a look of hunger and need shining in them. "Oh, you like being teased, don't you...?" Nova observed, lifting her hips. She raised, and then lowered herself, her entrence right above Rian's erection. She slowly came down, his tip entering her. A soft groan resonated in his throat, bringing a smirk to Nova's lips. She went down a bit further, then stopped, barely an inch inside of her. She began moving her hips, back and forth. The feeling was delightfully torturous for Rian, a combination of pleasure and desperate need for more.

  
Perhaps deliberately, or perhaps instinctively, Rian thrust his hips up. Pushing most of his length into her, Nova let out a gasp of surprise and pleasure. Lina chuckled softly. "Aw, looks like he can't wait to treat us, can he?" She grabbed Rian's hand, moving it between her legs. He slowly ran his fingers along her small wet lips, rubbing her thumb against her clit. Lina moaned softly, pushing her hips out towards him. Rian pushed his finger inside of her, as Nova began moving herself up and down on his cock. Illuminated by the moonlight, Rian watched as her breasts swayed with her movements, her pale pink nipples complementing her pale complexion. Grabbing one gently with his free hand, he ran his tongue in a circle around it before wrapping his lips around it. Nova groaned out as he began sucking on it, running his tongue across her nipple at the name time.

  
Lina, rolling her hips as his fingers went in and out of her, began to let out soft, breathy moans. Nova stayed more silent, letting out short sharp breaths with the occasional throaty groan when Rian sucked a little harder on her breast or her clit rubbed against his skin. "More....I need...more..." Lina moaned out, her face flush. Grabbing her waist and lying back, Rian pulled Lina's crotch onto his face. A squeal of pleasure erupted from her lips as his tongue entered her, rubbing and rolling inside of her. Nova began to ride him harder, the bed audibly creaking a bit everytime their hips met.  
"I'm close...I'm gonna cum..." Lina moaned, grinding her hips against Rian's face. Taking his hands on Lina's hips, he pushed his fingers in alongside his tongue, and rubbed her clit hard with the other hand. Lina cried out, her hips twitching each time his thumb moved across his clit, faster and faster. "Yes! Yes! Aghhh!" Her words became a loud drawn out moan as her body twitched, her fingers dug in Rian's hair. He kept up his assault on her pussy, feeling it throb and tighten around his tongue and fingers. As she slowly came down from her orgasm, he noticed Nova's moan increase in frequency. Her face and chest were flushed from pleasure, and her wetness had begun to pool on his groin. Pushing Lina gently off to the side, he sat back up, grabbing Nova's hips. He began pushing her down, making each thrust more impactful. Each thrust was now drawing out a sharp, breathy moan, as Nova's eyes began to become unfocused, her attention directed towards the growing pressure and pleasure in her groin.

  
"Bite me..." Nova moaned, her eyes refocusing on Rian's face.

  
"What?" Rian asked, a bit thrown off by her sudden demand.

  
"I said fucking bite me!" Nova groaned, pushing her body against his. Not sure where she wanted it, he clamped his mouth down on her shoulder. He pressed his teeth into her skin. As he did, Nova moaned loudly, her pussy tightening for a brief moment. Encouraged, Rian bit her again, near her collar bone. This drew an ever stronger reaction, goosebumps forming on Nova's skin. Reaching down, Rian bit her chest, above her left breast. Nova suddenly pulled him right against her body, riding and grinding against him faster then ever. She groaned long and hard, and Rian felt her tighten against his cock. He matched her efforts, thrusting into her hard and fast. This lasted for several seconds before the pressure in Rian's groin hit dangerous levels. Pulling out, his cock twitched as several bursts of cum sprayed out, landing on Nova's stomach, chest, and neck. Nova lay their for a few moments, a distant look in her eyes, as she settled from her orgasm. Rian felt Lina shift next to him, pulling herself closer to Nova. Liva ran her tongue against Nova's stomach, semen coating Lina's tongue. Nova groaned softly at this, and with a shaking hand collected the cum on her neck. She licked it off her fingers, as Lina went to work cleaning Nova's chest. Exhausted, Rian laid back, and despite his best efforts, felt his eyelids grow heavy and close.

  
"Well....he's certainly....impressive..." Nova slowly said aloud to Lina.

  
"Agreed. I haven't had this much fun in a long time." Lina replied, cleaning the last of Rian's cum of Nova's body. "Do you think he knows?"

  
"It seems not. But I'm sure when he figures it out, he'll be able to do so much more...." Nova mused, the thought alone exciting her.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Hey guys and gals! I honestly planned to have this out a lot sooner, but you know, college. Ugh. Anyway, this is my first time writing anything really sexual or explicit for public reading, so I was REALLY nervous. I feel better now that it's out, and I think I'm a bit more confident with it now. Anyway, as usual, if you have any constructive criticism, tips, or just wanna tell what you liked or didn't like, I'd be happy to hear. See ya next time!**


	3. Drunken Encounter in the Cabin

Awaking the next morning, Rian found himself alone in his room. Finding his clothes piled on the floor next to the bed, the scent on them brought the memories of the night before flooding back. The smells, sounds, tastes, and sensations. Two slender, pale bodies contorting in moonlight. The hot, breathy moans and gasps. Shaking his head, he collected his clothes to clean the dirt and grime of the previous days travel off them. Finding the wash bin on the side of the Dragon’s Belly Inn, he meticulously scrubbed and inspected his clothes and equipment. His mind wandered as he worked. Without realizing, he daydreamed himself in a similar situation as last night. Instead of the two pale young women, however, he saw Rosellen and Sophia pressing themselves against him. There eyes, desperate and lustful, smoldered into him. He snapped back to reality as he felt an unusual texture in his pant pocket. Gripping what felt like soft fabric, he withdrew them and held them up. Two pieces of lingerie, tied together in a knot, had been placed into his pocket. A gasp and muffled laughter behind him snapped him to attention. Placing his trophy back into his pant pocket, he finished his business and retreated back into the inn to change out of his night clothes into his traveling gear.

Entering the Sweet Berry Tavern, Rian found Rosellen sitting alone, laying her head on the bar. A half empty glass sat next to her. She shifted slight as he approached, turning her head in his direction as he took a seat next to her. “Boring day?” he asked.

“Kinda. Soph works til late tonight, and I don’t have much else to do. I would go talk to her, but she gets kinda annoyed with me if I stand around and talk to her all day. Says she needs to be able to focus.” Rian nodded in understanding, and the two sat silently for a while. “I’m kind of bored of all the drinks here…no offense.” She quickly added, glancing up at the bartender. He simply shrugged.

“I’m sure. The trials and tribulations of a small town on the coast.” Rian responded, getting a chuckle out of Rosellen.

“Well…I do have some bottles I bought from a trader. Strong stuff. What you say?”

Rian considered the offer for a moment. Figuring it couldn’t hurt to get to know her better while he was in town, he accepted. Paying for the drinks the two left the village behind and made their way down the path Rian had entered the town in. Diverting off the main path, a trail snaked into the forest surrounding Otrinas. Passing through a stream, Rian felt a sharp tug on his leg. Stopping to look around, he saw the water looked and felt odd. Looking around, he could have sworn he saw a someone watching him from a nearby thicket. A pale face disappeared behind the green and brown of the forest. “Something wrong?” Rosellen called out, noticing Rian standing in the middle of the stream.

“No. Just…thought I saw something…” He responded, returning his attention to following Rosellen. Minutes passed, and a cabin in the center of a clearing came into to view. A piece of paper had been nailed to the door. Tearing it off, Rosellen began reading it as she unlocked and entered the cabin. Following her, Rian entered, sitting down in a nearby chair. The cabin was spacious, with a large room making up a kitchen, dining area, and lounging area around a fireplace. Through an open door, Rian saw a bedroom with an unmade bed. Rosellen paced around, a look of discontent and annoyance on her face. “You’re not getting evicted, are you?” Rian asked, half serious.

“No…just…family stuff.” She muttered, crumpling the paper and throwing it into the fireplace. Grabbing a flint and steel and some tinder, she quickly lit the fireplace, the flames consuming the paper.

“You look like you could use that drink.” Rian suggested, feeling a bit awkward seeing Rosellen like this. She seemed a bit distracted as she nodded, gathering glasses and bottles from the kitchen. The dark glass bottles had been previously opened, most of them only containing a portion of the original amount. Ignoring this he took the drink Rosellen offered. “To new friends.” He toasted. She responded in kind, taking the first of what quickly became several drinks. They day waned on, turning into evening before the bottles one by one became empty and were discarded. Rosellen’s lightly tanned skin took on a slight blush, her motions a bit clumsier.

Rian began recounting the places he’d been and the people he’d met, much to Rosellen’s amusement. Her eyes sparkled as he described his adventures, and when her recounted up to the present. She sat silently for a while. “I wish I could do what you do…” she muttered before taking a long drink.

“Well, I don’t see why you couldn’t. It’s not easy, but I think you could handle it.” Rian responded.

“My family…doesn’t want me to leave. That letter was them asking me to come home.”

“Oh…I see. Well, is there a reason you don’t?”

“I wanted to explore and see the world. My sisters didn’t want me to. I sort of met them halfway. I started living out here, close enough to visit every once in a while. But I want to see more. I want to see what’s out there, and my sisters want me to move back home.”

“Sisters? What about your parents?”

Rosellens remained silent for a while. “They’re…not around anymore. It’s just us.” She glanced away from Rian for a moment.

“Sorry, I should have brought it up.” He quickly apologized.

“It’s okay.” Tense silence filled the room. “I would move back, but I can’t bring myself to.”

“I understand. I know it’s hard to go back once you’ve left.”

“…If I tell you this, you can’t tell anyone about it.” She looked back at him, her head swaying slightly. He nodded. “I…” she started, “I’m in love with Sophia. I don’t want to leave her.” She explained, her words slightly slurring.

“I suppose that makes sense. She seems like a good person.” He offered, only a bit shocked at the revolution.  
“She’s a great person!” She exclaimed, annoyed. The alcohol seemed to be catching up with her. “She’s strong and smart and brave and kind and really really pretty.” She trailed off. “I mean, guys are cool and all, but Sophia is…wow, you know?” She lowered her head a bit, her blush growing darker. She reached for the last bottle on the table, only to find it empty. She sat back, leaning her head back.

“I have some.” Rian offered, pulling a flask out of his bag. He had gotten the small flask a few months ago. “Ever heard of Dragon’s Blood?”

“No. Is it good?” She asked, reaching for it.

“Careful, it’s strong and spicy.”

“Good.” She remarked before taking a long swig. She quickly stopped, coughing. Her face became completely flushed. She swayed a bit in her seat, eyes unfocused.

“You okay?” Rian asked, a bit concerned. She slowly turned her head towards him, eyes still unfocused.

“Hot…”

“Yeah, it has quite a kick. Apparently, they get it overseas from some tundra.”

“No…hot…” She stammered, clutching her chest. Standing, he walked over. Her breathing had become heavy, and she was starting to sweat. “Bath. Gonna take a bath…” She shakily got out of her seat, and began walking to a side room, shedding clothes as she went. By the time she reached the door, she was topless. Rian caught a glimpse of the side of her breast before she closed the door. The sound of splashing water began, and Rian began looking around the room. The furniture was simple and practical, with a bit of a rustic feel to much of it. The only decoration was a large fur rug in front of the fireplace, and above the mantel hung a large portrait. It depicted a man and a woman surrounded by 4 children, all girls. The oldest, as far as he could tell, sat proper, along with one of the middle children. The youngest and other middle child seemed to be bored to be there, slouching somewhat in their seat. The names labeling them revealed the rowdy middle child as Rosellen. The oldest was Kristen, the other middle child Davina, and the youngest Norah.

Sitting back down, Rian’s mind began to wander a bit. He thought of how Rosellen’s short brown wet hair stuck a bit to her face, how the sweat shone on her skin, the sound of her heavy breathing. The splashes coming from the other room didn’t help, bringing up mental images of her bathing, rubbing her shining tanned skin.

The sound of the door opening shook Rian out of his daydream. Turning towards the sound, he saw Rosellen, completely naked and wet, stumbling towards him. Entranced, he watched B cup breasts sway slightly as she walked. Reaching him, she straddled herself on his lap, staring down at him. “Rosellen?” he asked. He was unsure of what to do. Didn’t she just confess her feeling for Sophia?

“Shhh” she insisted, placing a finger against his lips. Her eyes shone with hunger and lust. “I’m burning up…I can’t take it….” She ground her hips against him, a soft gasp coming from her lips. Feeling his erection growing, he placed his hands on her hips, pushing and pulling with her motions. Her body radiated heat, and he could feel her groin growing wet. She placed her hands on his chin, raising it slowly upwards to face her. Their eyes met, and Rosellen brought her face closer to his. Felling her breath on his lips, he met them with his, their kiss deep and heavy. Their tongues wrestled for control, Rosellen snaking her fingers into Rian’s short hair. Her mouth tasted like wine and fruity liquors. As their tongues shifted and slid between each other, Rian felt an odd heat radiate into his mouth. It spread down his body like hot steaming hot water. It ached somewhat, but as it went past his stomach towards his waist, he felt his erection quickly stiffen, and his head become cloudy. He stopped caring about anything other than the young woman on his lap. He gripped her hips firmly, pulling her closer. Their kiss deepened further, Rosellen’s sighs and moans resonating in her throat. Finally parting for air, Rian began making his way down her jaw and neck, each kiss and light bite drawing out a moan or a sharp breath. She began tearing at his shirt, prompting its removal. Leaning forward, he felt her breasts and torso against his chest. She continues grinding against him, the wetness now beginning to soak the front of his pants. Rubbing his hands up from her waist, he stopped at her breasts, massaging them. His palms rubbed against her pink nipples. Her body jerked, a harsh gasp escaping her lips. He rubbed each of them with his thumbs, the already firm nubs hardening even further. Goosebumps formed on her skin as he massaged her tits, her breathing growing deeper. Pulling herself up, she pulled Rian’s face to her chest. Wrapping his lips around her right nipple, he lightly nibbled and sucked on it. Rosellen arched her back, her fingers gripping him tightly. “Mmmm fuck. Do that again…” she pleaded. Doing so, he massaged the hardened flesh between his teeth. She bucked hard, the chair almost tipping over. Sitting back in surprise, the two chuckled. Pulling away, she stood and began undoing Rian’s pants. Lending a hand, Rosellen pulled them down, revealing Rian’s large erection. Licking her lips, she gripped it, running her tongue slowly around the tip. Shivers went up his spine as she took the head of his cock into her mouth. Working her way further, building rhythm, Rian snaked his fingers into her hair. Moving one of her hands to her groin, she began rubbing her groin. Rian enjoyed the view for a moment. Her sun-kissed skin marked by his teasing, forming a trail down her neck towards her chest. The freckles sprinkled across her skin and face. Going most of the way down his shaft, stopped for a moment, and began massaging his length with her tongue. The warm wet heat of her mouth and her tongue sliding around his cock drew a groan from Rian that resonated in his throat. Looking up, a smile crossed Rosellen’s lips. She lifted her head and stood. He stood as well, holding her waist. Giving him a sly smile, she twisted free and walked towards the fur rug. Her steps were a bit shaky and clumsy, and as she came near the fireplace, he could see her skin shine from the firelight. He saw the remains of the bath water and sweat. He also noticed the wetness running down her legs catching the light as streaking lines. She turned and sat, cocking her head to the side. “Wanna try a change in location?” She asked, slightly parting her legs.

“Don’t mind if I do…” he answered, kneeling on the rug. Grabbing her waist, he pulled her crotch towards his face. A giggle escaped her lips as he kissed and nibbled up her thighs. “Ticklish, are you?” he teased, locking his lips on her inner thigh. She squealed, her body involuntarily jerking. Continuing this torture, he switched to the other thigh, leaving several hickies on the first. As her assaulted her, she attempted to wiggle away, each bite and suck causing an outburst of laughter.

“Quit it, no, ah!” she begged. Relenting, he shifted himself, now inches away from her wet slit. She lifted her hips slightly, luring him closer. Her pinkie tan color lips glistened from the light of the fire. Extending his tongue, he slid it along her lips. As slight gasp escaped Rosellen’s lips. As his tongue ran over her clit, her hips bucked slightly. “Mmm.” She murmured. Her fingers gripped his hair, pulling him further in. He locked his lips onto her clit, sucking on it lightly. She arched her back slightly, her fingers gripping Rian’s hair tighter. Moving his hand to her clit, he rubbed it with his thumb in small, tight circles. The wetness of her crotch made it easy. Listening for a moment to Rosellen’s breath hitching in her throat, he used his other hand to pull her waist closer. He began pushing his tongue between her folds. Feeling the wetness and heat on his tongue, he smiled as she cried out. Entering her, his tongue snaked around, gliding from side to side. Each movement caused Rosellen’s hips to twitch. She pulled him closer, until his tongue was buried inside of her. Her taste was pleasant, and the heat radiating from her core was unusual. She felt like a furnace. “Right there…faster….” she pleaded, grinding her hips slightly. Following her orders, he moved his tongue faster, despite his face beginning to feel sore and stiff. He took her clit between his fingers and massaged it. After a few moments, Rosellen’s back arched heavily. Feeling the waves of tightness begin inside her, Rian slide his tongue out. Massaging her clit harder, he pushed the two fingers from the other hand inside her, firmly pushed against her walls. He drew them back and forth, quickly. Rosellen’s mouth open wide as if to cry out, but no sound escaped. Her legs spasmed and her arms reached out blindly, the faint but present muscles of her stomach contracting. This went on for about a dozen seconds, the only sound in the room the soft squishing of wet flesh and the low crackle of the fire. Feeling her contractions lessen, Rian relented, a gasp finally escaping Rosellen’s lips. Deep, gasping breaths as her body slowly relaxed. Sweat coated her body, her tan skin shining brightly. Her hair, stuck to her face, partially obscured her eyes, now somewhat glazed over. Lying down beside her, he kissed her forehead. She turned to look at him, a look of lust still in her eyes. Shakily, she mounted him, with Rian helping support her. She positioned him at her entrance, slowly taking him in. Sliding down, she moaned deeply. Lowing herself to the base, she sat for a moment, gently rocking her hips. Slowly, she worked up a rhythm, rising and lower. The sounds of slapping flesh filled the room, each one accompanied by a moan from Rosellen. Lying back on her hands, she continued. She leaned her head back, eyes closed. The firelight danced across her stomach, her breasts bouncing with each drop. He felt the sweat and wetness begin to pool where their bodies met. After several minutes, she slowed. Her legs became unsteady. Taking the opportunity, he lifted her up. Gently pushing her back towards a wall, she turned her back towards him, bending slightly. Gripping her hips, he thrust into her, keeping his thrusts slow and deep. Building a rhythm, he thrust faster, each impact drawing a grunt or moan from Rosellen. While he preferred positions that let him see his partners face, there was something appealing about pushing someone against a wall and having your way with them. Pushing her more upright, he pinned her to the wall with his body, his thrusts going upward. Taking a hand off the wall, Rosellen began rubbing her clit hard. She rested her head against the wall, her breath coming in deep gasps for air. “Cumming…cumming…” she gasped. Thrusting into her hard, she cried out, and he felt her walls tighten around her. The heat and pressure was almost overwhelming as he reached his climax. Pulling out, he sprayed her back and ass with cum, each shot causing Rosellen to gasp. Her legs shaky, she turned and leaned against him, the two of them slowly collapsing to the floor. Lying on top of him, she quickly fell asleep, and he soon followed.

Back at the Dragon’s Belly Inn, Lina and Nova sat on their bed. They were naked, with cum splattered cross their chests. The man gasping for breath on the floor had been another disappointment. The fun had hardly begun, and the toy was already broken. “Do you think he’s back yet?” Nova asked, scooping semen off her chest.

“No, and I don’t think he’ll be back tonight.” Lina responded.

“Do you think he drank from his flask and is fucking someone? I told you we should have waited until he got back to slip him that aphrodisiac”

“Well, not much we can do about it now. He really was incredible…” Lina thought back to how that young man had ravaged her. She shuddered at the thought, wanting more…

**Hey guys and gals. SO this was supposed to be out way sooner, but life happens, especially when your in college. This went through several different drafts before I settled on one that I was happy with, and I'm still getting used to writing sex scenes. One of my insecurities when writing is worrying whether about if my writing is good quality. So sometime I just gotta bite the bullet and put it out their, ya know? Anyway, hope you liked it, and if you have any constructive criticism I'd be absolutely happy to hear it. Fingers crossed I can pick up the pace on this, I got a lot of stuff planned. Take care!**


	4. A Bird in the Hand

Rian awoke with a dull ache in his head, and an odd tingling numbness in his left arm. Looking down, he saw a mess of brown hair and tan shoulders. Rosellen was lying on top of him, asleep, as naked as she had been last night. As he became more conscious, he could feel her against him. Her toned body against his. Her breasts pressed firmly into him. A slight trail of drool connected his shoulder and her lips. He felt his crotch unconsciously swell and twitch, bumping against her lower lips. She stirred slightly but did not wake.

Gently, slowly, he eased himself out from under her. Her skin was still warm and flushed from the alcohol from last night. He noticed splotches of marks and bruises on her neck and hips. He was almost able to make out his fingers, where he had grabbed her as he pressed her against the wall. He was not sure if that had been the end of it. He could not remember. Looking around the room, he saw evidence that their night of passion had gone on for a while, which furniture tipped over and the room overall looking disheveled. Rosellen suddenly groaned, a low, slow sound that Rian recognized well. He was reminded of the times he had departed an inn early, coming down to find the customers from last night still there, halfway between a drunken stupor and a hell of a hangover.

‘Well…I can’t just leave her like this…and it was my idea for her to drink that Dragon’s Blood.’ Rian thought to himself. Scrounging around her kitchen, he was unable to find any of his go-to hangover remedies. Not eggs, no sansri herbs, not even any more booze for a last ditch ‘hair of the dog’ trick. Throwing on his clothes, he decided to leave his bag and equipment behind. He was in a hurry, and ideally wanted to find something to help Rosellen before she woke up.

Exiting the cabin, Rian noted the position of the sun for reference, and began searching the nearby woods. He was no apothecary and was sure that someone who knew what they were doing would be able to quickly find some sort of root or bark that would help with a hangover. Rian had a rudimentary knowledge of herbal medicine, enough to know what to use for a cut or a fever in a pinch. He only knew one thing, however, that was safe to use for hangovers: sansri. Usually growing near running water, it was a small plant with teal colored flowers and dark leaves. Despite its bitter taste, it worked wonders for head and body aches if brewed into a tea.

The forest around Rian quickly grew thicker, with the tree’s leaves blocking out most of the light. He changed from walking to slowly shuffling, barely lifting his feet of the ground. The ground was littered with large, twisted tree roots and stones. Straining his ears, he finally heard what he was searching for. The distant sound of water rolling over stones and earth. At this point, the tree’s themselves seemed to be fighting against him, growing so close together that he had fight and strain to squeeze through them. With one final push, he stumbled forward into a clearing.

Meadow grass grow all around, coming up to his knees. He noted, somewhat cautiously, that something felt odd about this place. Looking around, the field seemed circular, with the tree line stopping in a uniform sort of way. It made him somewhat uneasy. In his life as an adventurer, if something felt off about a place, it usually meant danger. Unarmed and not having any of his equipment, he hurried to the large stream that cut through the center of the field. As the wild grass receded, he searched the ground for sansri. Finding a patch of small blue flowers, he knelt to investigate. Close, but not what he was looking for. This repeated several times, with no luck.

“What brings you here, stranger?” a voice called out from behind. Rian, startled, stood, and turned. A young woman stood before him, a hesitant yet inquisitive look on her face. Rian found himself stunned. The woman before him was unlike anything he had ever seen. Her skin was pale, as white as fresh fallen snow. Her hair, almost equally as white, reminded him of feathers in a way he could not quite pin down. As she approached a strong wind blew through the field in her direction, blowing back the grass around her. It was then Rian saw that her clothes could hardly be called clothes at all. They reminded him of linen, but their design made his heart begin to race ever so slightly. He remembered how the women on the Sapphire Coast dressed, wearing a sort of revealing toga, but this woman had taken that idea to the extreme. Two thin strips of cloth, about as wide as three of Rian’s fingers, came down her shoulders, hugging her A cup breasts close. They continued down, meeting above her navel and traveling between her legs. A small strip crossed her waist, but other then that, her skin was left open and exposed. The wind continued to blow, leaving her long legs unhidden by the grass. The woman did not seem to mind, simply brushing her hair out of her face. Her long, pointed ears stuck out from her hair for a moment before it settled back into place.

“I…um…” Rian stumbled over his words, taken aback. He was thrown off, but not entirely because of the beautiful woman in front of him. Every experience he had up to this point as an adventurer screamed that he was in danger. The land was full of monsters of many kind, and it was not uncommon for one to fall victim to one if they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Nothing immediately sprang to mind as to what this woman could be. Taking a breath, he tried to speak again. “My name is Rian Arcwind. I am here to collect some sansri for my friend.” He answered her matter of factly.

She tilted her head slightly. “Rosellen, the girl that lives nearby? Is she ill?”

“Not really, She’s gonna have a hell of a hangover, so I wanted to try to find something to help her.”

“Ah, I see.” She nodded with a gentle smile. “I can show you where it might be found, if you’d like.” She offered. Alarm bells rang in Rian’s mind, but he felt he had no choice. If she really wanted to attack him, it would not really matter if it was here or elsewhere. Not without a sword or weapon of any kind. He nodded, and she turned, signaling him to follow. As she walked, Rian found himself entranced by her. Everything about her radiated an ethereal grace. Her flawless, pale skin seemed to glow in the dim light beneath the trees as she led him back into the forest. Most notable of all was the way the thin strip of cloth that covered her front also tantalizingly accentuated her rear. She looked like a slim, though not petite, marble statue come to life. She looked back at him occasionally, and though he could not be sure, he thought he saw a smile cross her lips every time she saw how he looked at her, despite his best efforts. “It seems you and Rosellen had…fun last night.” She finally spoke, breaking the silence.

“I suppose.” He responded, not much else coming to mind. The night before still seemed like an odd blur. Trying to remember only brought back flashes of moments. Rosellen’s nude body, dripping with water, her breasts bouncing and swaying as she rode him, her grinding against him as he thrust into her roughly. For a moment, he imagined one of those moments with this woman before him. Shaking the thought from his mind, he looked up properly. He finally noticed why he had not had to fight his way through the forest like he had before. Wherever this woman walked, the trees and rocks bent and rolled and shifted out of her way. Amazed, he finally thought to ask, “Who are you?”.

She turned, walking backwards to face him. “My name is” what followed next was not a language Rian had ever heard. At first, he was not sure if this woman had even spoken at all. The sound seemed to come from every part of the forest, a sound of rustling leaves and running water. Seeing his confusion, she continued. “For you, and your kind, I suppose my name would be something like…” she pondered for a moment, “Dove.” Rian mused to himself that the name was certainly fitting.

“And are you a spirit of some kind?” he asked. He spent a great deal of time learning about the many things that inhabited the world. More then anything, Rian had found that knowledge had been his greatest asset when traveling into the unknown. A light chuckle escaped Dove’s lips.

“I have been called such things before, but no, not quite. I am ‘nym’, guardian of this forest. That is all.” She answered simply. “We’re nearly there. There’s a patch of sansri growing at the entrance of a cave.” She continued leading Rian until they came across another clearing. The stream from before continued snaking forward until disappearing into the moss-covered entrance of a cave. Approaching, he saw that, true to Dove’s word, a large amount of sansri grew at the mouth of the cave. Collecting them and stuffing them into a pouch, Rian turned back to Dove.

“Thank you. I never would have found these. You saved me, and Rosellen, a real headache.” He internally cringed somewhat, not realizing how lame that sounded until after he had already said it. Dove didn’t seem to mind, answering with a smile.

“Then don’t you think I deserve some sort of reward…?” She mused, approaching him. A bit shorter than him, she looked up at him with pale blue eyes. He cocked an eyebrow, wordlessly checking her intentions. Her smile widened as she gripped his head and pulled him into a fierce kiss. He returned the favor, pulling her body closer to his as he fought for control of the kiss. He was caught off guard when he found her to be much lighter then he imagined her being, He was able to easily pull her up to his level, and as he did so, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. The kiss lasted for a while, before they separated for air, both gasping from it. Dove’s face became flush quickly. Rian pulled her closer, attacking her neck with his mouth. She squealed, wrapping her legs around his waist as he nipped and sucked on her neck. Each bite made her tremble as sharp breathy gasps came out of her. “More…” she gasped, one hand gripping his short hair. He obliged, licking, and nibbling and marking down one side of her neck, then the other. She began grinding against him, her groin becoming wet and soaking through her strange clothes. He stepped over to a flat moss-covered rock and laid her down, lifting his shirt off. Matching him, she laid her hands on the strip of cloth around her. It seemed to shrivel and unravel, revealing her small breasts peaked with pink nipples that stood firm. As he bent down, she pulled him onto her, grinding her hips against him harder than before. “Yes…like that…more” she urged as his hands massaged her breasts. He thumbed her nipples, each push and pull making her jolt. Her skin was incredibly soft under his hands, and he watched as she squirmed and writhed under his touch. He thrust his hips against her, grinding his crotch against her as she pushed against him. She cried out, the sound reverberating and echoing against the stone walls around them. She locked her ankles around him, pulling her waist off the stone. Her hands trailed his body, reaching his pants. She tried to pull them down, eyes filled with a desperate need. Stepping back, he removed his pants, watching her bite her lip in anticipation. She massaged her breast with her left hand, rubbing her clit with her right. Her slit glistened with her own wetness, her groin as flush as her face. Now equally nude, he pushed himself against her, his length sliding between her lips, his shaft rubbing against her clit. She shuddered, pressing herself against him once again. Reaching down, he pushed his cock’s head into her opening. She moaned softly, her nails digging into his back. As his length went into her, inch by slow, satisfying inch, her body grew more and more tense, reminding Rian of a spring, ready to explode. Halfway inside her, he thrust forward, hilting himself fully into her suddenly. Dove let out a sharp cry, part surprise and part pleasure. Her pussy squeezed around him as her breath became deep and heavy. Slowly, he withdrew, pulling another soft moan out of Dove. He began to build a slow rhythm, thrust in and out of her. She quickly began to match this rhythm, rolling and driving her hips against his in time. She began clamping down as he withdrew, and Rian responded by grabbing her hips, allowing him a better angle into her. As his tip and shaft now rubbed against her most sensitive areas, her frequent moans and breathy words increased in both frequency and loudness. “Yes…oh gods yes…there…”. He pushed forward, pinning her firmly against the stone as he thrust harder and harder. He felt her climax coming and was almost sure they’d finish about the same time. The familiar pressure built in his groin as her moans turned to cries, her chanting his name as her core squeezed him hard. “Cumming…cumming…cumming.”. She forced out before her voice was replaced by a long drawn out cry that echoed around the cave and into the forest. She wrapped herself around him, arms around his back and legs locked around his waist. He continued to pump into her as long as he could, but as her orgasm came to a close, his began to start, his cock swelling and pulsing inside of her. He fought off her limps the clung desperately to him, whether consciously or unconsciously he wasn’t sure. Pulling himself out of her and stroking himself, he shot his cum across her pale stomach and breasts. Each impact caused Dove to twitch and flinch, her face in a stupefied daze. As he finished, he reached down, rubbing her swollen clit. Her glazed over eyes returned to life somewhat as she moaned again, reaching out for him. She gripped his arms firmly. Pulling him close, she kissed him deeply. Somewhat tired, he lazily let her take control of it. Only opening his eyes when he heard an odd sound, he found himself and Dove being hit by what felt like a wall of water. No, not hit. Grabbed by water. The water from the nearby river leading into the cave had risen out of its bank and washed the both of them into it.

“What the hell? What happened?” Rian asked, after sputtering in surprise.

“Magic.” Dove answered matter of factly. “Nym are attuned with the elements, born one with nature. We nym use magic as easily as you human’s breath.” Demonstrating this she gently, smoothly waved her arm, the water surging and swelling to match her motion. Dropping her hand, the water returned to normal.

“Impressive. Do you think you can teach me then?” Rian asked earnestly. Magic usage was rare among humans and being able to use it would be a massive asset, especially someone who travels into the unknown as frequently as he did. Dove pondered for a moment.

“I believe it is possible, I sense the potential within you.” She remarked. “Of course, that means you’ll have to come see me again at least a few more time…” she teased with a playful smile.

“How will I find you?”

“Simply walk into any part of the forest near the town and call for me. I will come. Speaking of which, don’t you have somewhere else to be?” A slight look of concern crossed her face, as though she had suddenly remembered why she had brough Rian here. Rian himself felt a surge of panic run through him. Pulling himself out of the water, he quickly gathered his things. He felt a strange sensation as all the water on his skin shed itself. Turning he saw Dove dropping her hand and giving an encouraging nod to hurry on his way. Running back to Rosellen’s home, half dressed, the forest seemed to bend and twist around him, clearing the way for him until the small cabin came into view. Taking one last look into the woods before he pushed open the door, he saw a beautiful white bird sitting on a tree branch at the edge of the tree line. Smiling to himself, he turned and entered the cabin.

The cabin remained largely unchanged from when Rian had left it, with one major exception. It seems that at some point after he had left for the sansri, Rosellen had woken, only to drag herself to the bed in the nearby room and return to sleep to escape the hangover. Quickly making a crude, but hopefully, remedy for her, he left the solution on her small dresser before making his way back to the town. Many in Otrinas were up and about, but most didn’t pay Rian much mind as he returned to the Dragons Belly Inn, where he had stayed the night before. Entering his room on the second floor, he was greeted by an unexpected sight, though certainly not the first of today. The two pale women, the twins from his first night in Otrinas, were lying in his bed. One was currently on top of the other, pushing her into the bed, biting her neck and pushing her fingers roughly between her legs. The other let out a gasp of pleasure before they both stopped and turned towards Rian. Quickly shutting the door behind him, he turned back to the twins, a look in their eyes that reminded him of a predator that just spotted the perfect prey.

“Hello Rian. We’ve been waiting for you…” She whispered in seductive tone, licking her lips.

**Well...holy crap it's been a while. I know I said in the last chapter that I'd be picking up the pace, but I also didn't expect the world to basically end several times over in the the course of like 6 months. Been crazy busy, and haven't been able to properly sit down and write. Also, I'm writing a proper novel, the first part of a fantasy series, so that's where most of my creative thought has been going. But hopefully I can chip away at this project faster. We'll seen. In the meantime, if you're reading this, I hope you'll be around for the next chapter! **


End file.
